BECAUSE OF YOU
by charizhcrazy
Summary: jika aku bisa hidup seribu tahun , maka aku akan menghabiskan hidup ku , hanya dengan mu # summary gak nyambung sama cerita nya :D
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Kim jaejoong - jung yunho ( YUNJAE)**

**Other cast : Kim junsu , park yoochun , shim changmin , cho kyuhyun , kim kibum , choi siwon , tan hanggeng , kim heechul **

**Rate : T tapi bisa berubah sewaktu - waktu **

**Disclaimer : mereka milik TUHAN , management masing - masing , keluarga , diri mereka , dan fans **

**Warning : Gaje , OCC , GS , Typo **

**Kau adalah hidup ku …**

**Mata mu adalah alat untuk ku melihat masa depan ku …**

**Senyum mu adalah embun yang membasahi tandus nya hati ku**

**Detak jantung mu adalah syair abadi dalam hidup ku**

**Dan tawa mu adalah nyanyian terindah dalam hidup ku …**

**Kau adalah matahari ku yang menerangi setiap kehidupan ku yang kelam ….**

**-o0o-**

Drttt….. drrrtttt….

"yoboseo"

"…."

" ah … ye … arraseo … aku akan menemui mu di tempat biasa hyoeng "

" …"

Tuuutt….

Pagi yang cerah , tapi tidak bagi seorang pemuda tampan , dengan mata musang yang belum sepenuh nya terbuka . hah … pria itu tampak menghembuskan nafas nya , jika di ingat semalam dia pulang hampir pagi , jelas saja , saat ini badan nya masih terlalu lelah , tapi mau bagaimana lagi , pekerjaan sudah menanti nya , mau tak mau akhirnya dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya , menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar nya .

Apartement mewah itu , hanya di huni dia seorang. Selesai mandi , dia menuju dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan , duduk di salah satu kursi dari 3 kursi yang tersedia di sana , mengoles roti , dengan selai coklat favorit nya , lalu beranjak , menuju lemari es , mengambil sekotak susu dan menuangkan nya dalam gelas .

'hari yang cerah yunho … fighting…. ' gumam pemuda itu , menyemangi diri sendiri , sebelum keluar dari apartement nya , pemuda tampan yang di ketahui bernama yunho atau mungkin u-know mengemudikan mobil mewah nya , keluar dari basement apartement nya , menuju bolero café , tempat seseorang yang tengah menanti nya .

Sementara itu , salah satu meja di bolero café , tampak seorang pemuda , tampan , mengenakan kaca mata hitam , tubuh nya yang tegap dan berotot itu , tampak di balut dengan jaket kulit coklat , serta jeans hitam yang tampak membuat tubuh nya makin mempesona tengah menyesap esspreso yang di pesan nya tadi , sementara di depan pemuda tadi , terdapat seorang pemuda juga , dengan mata bambi nya yang tak henti memperhatikan layar computer di hadapan nya .

" hah …. Hyoeng , kau menyuruh ku untuk cepat datang kesini , dan sekarang kau hanya mendiamkan ku seperti ini " keluh namja bermata bambi itu , kepada namja yang ada di hadapan nya .

" tunggu lah sebentar lagi max , sampai u-know datang , " balas nya dengan ekspresi datar yang membuat namja yang ia mangil max itu mendecih kesal .

Tak berapa lama sebuah battle continental silver , berhenti tepat di depan , bolero café , dari dalam , turunlah seorang namja yang bernama yunho atau u-know, yunho , melanjutkan langkah nya memasuki café tersebut , beberapa pasang mata pengunjung café tersebut , tak pernah lepas dari tubuh tegap nya yang tertupi jaket kulit warna hitam yang membuat nya sangat mempesona .

" akh … mian … aku tahu aku sangat terlambat , " kata nya sambil menyeret sebuah kursi di samping max ,

" kau sangat terlambat u-know hyoeng , membuat ku hamper mati bosan " balas max sambil mendeathglare u-know yang berada di sisi kiri nya , u-know yang melihat itu pun hanya memutar bola mata nya .

" okey han hyoeng , jadi apa lagi kali ini " kata yunho tenang , menatap seorang pemuda di depan nya yang ia panggil han itu .

" okey , aku tak ingin berbasa basi lagi , nakamura dari jepang baru saja menghubungi ku semalam , dia dan geng nya akan menjajal keahlian kita ." kata han menjelaskan ,

Diam …..

" bukan di korea tapi di jepang , aku sudah juga sudah menghubungi simba dan micky , kita akan bertemu simba di jepang , tapi micky entahlah aku sudah menghubungi nya 5x tapi tidak di angkat sama sekali , " lanjut han sambil menghela nafas pelan , saat mengingat betapa sulit nya menelpon namja cassanova yang kita tahu bernama micky atau yoochun .

" tentu saja , aku bisa menebak kalau micky hyoeng , sedang tidur entah dengan gadis yang mana lagi saat ini " gumam max , tapi masih terdengar oleh kedua namja lain nya .

" sudah lah , aku akan ke apartement nya setelah ini , kalian pulang lah dan beristirahat , annyeong " kata han sambil meninggalkan meja tersebut , menuju kasir setelah nya berlalu meninggalkan café tersebut .

Kini , tinggal 2 orang max dan u-know , u-know telah berpindah ke banggu di depan nya , saat ini posisi mereka saling berhadapan . Keheningan tercipta menyelimuti mereka saat ini ., sampai deheman yunho , menyadarkan max dari lamunan nya , dan mengembalikan focus nya pada sebuah layar persegi panjang di hadapan nya .

" changmin-ah , bagaimana keadaan mu saat ini " Tanya yunho , kepada max atau changmin , mengingat 1 bulan yang lalu changmin sempat terkena tembakan dari korban mereka .

" aku baik hyoeng , sangat baik malah , aku bahkan tidak sabar untuk mengganti mobil ku setelah ini kekekeke " balas changmin , di iringi kekehan dari bibir penuh nya .

" hmmm … syukurlah , bagaimana dengan kyuhyun , dia baik hmm " Tanya yunho lagi , kyuhyun adalah yeojachingu changmin , mereka bertemu di busan , saat mereka mengunjungi darkClub setelah mereka berhasil menjarah 20 mobil mewah yang akan dikirim ke nawon .

" akh …. Aku hampir lupa , gomawo telah mengingatkan ku , aku harus pergi , ada janji dengan kyuhyun … aku bisa dibunuh nya jika aku terlampat 1 menit saja , gomawo ne hyoeng .. annyeong " kata changmin , sambil mengemasi laptop nya lalu secepat kilat berjalan menuju audy spider hitam kesayangan nya .

' hah .. aku baru tau kalau gadis manis seperti kyuhyun bisa juga menjadi pembunuh ' gumam yunho dalam hati ,

Kaki nya hendak melangkah keluar , sebelum seseorang menabrak nya dan menumpahkan ice vanillalate tepat di baju nya , dia ingin mengumpati orang tersebut yang telah berani berani nya mengotori baju nya , yunho adalah orang yang sangat benci , jika baju nya terkena noda walaupun sedikit , tapi kini , baju nya terkena tumpahan vanillalatte yang besar nya sebesar pulau jeju .

"YAK … ! KAU …. " umpatan yunho tertahan di tenggorokan nya saat ia mendongakkan kepala nya umtuk menatap seseorang yang telah menumpahkan minuman ke baju nya itu . ' malaikat ' begitulah pikiran yunho saat ini , begitu melihat sosok yang ada di depan nya , mata nya bulat bening , walau saat itu tengah berkaca –kaca yang mampu menyedot kesadaran nya untuk mengikuti arus yang dibawa oleh mata doe bening itu , kulit wajah yang halus serta putih seperti butiran salju yang baru turun dari langit di musim dingin , rambut lurus sehitam arang yang saat itu tergerai melewati bahu mungil yang tertutup cardigan warna putih , tubuh ramping nya yang trebalut dengan dress sepanjang lutut warna peach dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis nan mungil sewarna merah cerry yang tampak manis bila disesap. Sungguh yeoja yang di hadapan nya ini benar2 malaikat TUHAN yang tersesat di bumi .

Hening … namja bermata musang itu , sama sekali belum mampu mengalihkan mata nya dari seorang malaikat di hadapan nya itu , pikiran nya telah melayang jauh dari raga nya , hingga …

Hiks

Isakan yang sangat lirih itulah yang menyadarkan yunho dari lamunan nya , membawa mata musang nya , menelusuri air mata yang jatuh dari mata doe bening di depan nya ,

" e-eh … gwaenchana … nona gwaenchana " Tanya yunho lirih , saat melihat isakan itu tak kunjung berhenti , dari bibir merah yeoja di hadapan nya itu .

" hiks… mi-mianhe… a-ku tidak sengaja tuan … hiks mian " balas yeoja doe itu sambil membunggkuk 900 pada yunho , menyampaikan permintaan maaf nya .

" ahh .. nde … gwaenchanayo … , berhenti menangis nona , kau akan menghilangkan wajah cantik mu itu " kata yunho … mata doe itu melebar , saat namja di hadapan nya itu mengatakan kalau dirinya cantik , sementara yunho langsung tertunduk meratapi perkataan nya saat itu .

Doe eyes itu langsung bertabrakan dengan mata musang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan nya , tampan … itulah yang dipikirkan yeoja doe eyes itu saat dia mendongakkan wajah nya untuk melihat orang yang telah memuji nya cantik itu. Sampai…

" joongie-yah … palliwa … " sebuah suara yang berasal dari 2 meja di belakang yunho mengembalikan kesadaran nya dari mata musang yang tajam namun menatap teduh kearah nya .

" emmm … mianhae tuan … baju anda jadi kotor karena ku … begini saja aku akan membayar biaya laundry nya … " kata yeoja bermata doe itu , pada yunho …

" emm … aniyo .. emm nona .."

" kim jaejoong … joneun kim jaejoong imnida " kata yeoja bermata doe itu yang kita tahu bernama kim jaejoong atau biasa di panggil joongie .

" emm … kim jaejoong-ssi .. gamsahamnida tapi aku tidak apa , kau bisa membayar nya sendiri , ini bukan kesalahn mu sepenuh nya , kau juga kurang hati-hati disini ." kata yunho menolak dengan halus permintaan yeoja itu .

Tapi bukan kim jaejoong bila tidak keras kepala , dia tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya , mendengar permintaan nya di tolak oleh namja bermata musang itu .

-Yunho POV –

" emm … kim jaejoong-ssi .. gamsahamnida tapi aku tidak apa , kau bisa membayar nya sendiri , ini bukan kesalahn mu sepenuh nya , kau juga kurang hati-hati disini ." kata ku , walau aku tahu , kemungkinan aku bersalah disini sangat kecil , tapi aku sungguh merasa tidak enak , setelah tadi tanpa sengaja aku membentak yeoja malaikat dihadapan ku ini .

Eh … tunggu dia mempoutkan bibir nya .. astaga …

Yunho tahan … tahan … bibir itu tampak manis sekali , aku jadi ingin mencicipinya , tapi tunggu dulu …

Ku edarkan oandangan ku ke segala penjuru di café , beberapa pemuda tampak menatap lapar gadis di depan ku ini , tanpa basa basi lagi , aku memberikan deathglare ku pada mereka, se enak nya saja mereka memandangi gadis ku seperti itu …

Eh … tunggu … gadis ku … yap aku sudah memantapkan gadis ini adalah … yang akan menjadi kekasih ku suatu hari nanti . aku pasti akan mendapatkan nya .

"baiklah , nona kim jaejoong besok aku akan melaundrykan baju ku ini , jadi beri aku nomor ponsel mu , agar kau bisa membayar nya besok " kata ku , setelah hening beberapa saat di antara kami .

Ku lihat dia merogoh sesuatu dari ransel nya , lalu member ku sebuah kartu nama .

Name : kim jaejoong

Address : golden star apartment 1906 lt.15 , gangnam-gu , south korea

Phone : xxxx 9590

" itu , kartu nama ku , kau bisa menelphone ku saat baju mu selesai di laundry … sekali lagi aku minta maaf emmm .. "

" yunho … nama ku jung yunho " kata ku setelah sadar dari lamunan sejenak ku ,

" ah … nde jeongsonghamnida jung yunho-ssi "

" .. annyeonghaseo " lanjut nya , sambil tersenyum .

Melihat senyum yang terkembang di bibir tipis nya , membuatku ikut menarik sudut bibir ku , dan memberikan senyuman termanis yang aku punya ,

" nde .. annyeong " balas ku , ku lihat dia berjalan melewati ku , dapat ku cium bau vanilla segar yang menguar dari tubuh nya , vanilla yang memabukan .

Setelah nya , akupun melangkah pergi , sambil mengembangkan smirk menuju mobil ku , untuk selanjutnya , menuju apartement ku untuk melanjutkan tidur ku yang telah terusik oleh hanggeng tadi .

-Yunho POV end –

**Annyeonghaseo **

**Terima kasih , sudah membaca kegajean yang saya buat , :D**

**Maav , jika cerita yang saya buat ini , hampir mirip , atau mungkin mirip dengan cerita yang lain nya , tapi cerita ini murni dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri , sekali lagi saya minta maav **

**salam kenal dari ku :D**

**gamsahabnida **

**# BOW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Kim jaejoong - jung yunho ( YUNJAE)**

**Other cast : Kim junsu , park yoochun , shim changmin , cho kyuhyun , kim kibum , choi siwon , tan hanggeng , kim heechul**

**Rate : T tapi bisa berubah sewaktu - waktu**

**Disclaimer : mereka milik TUHAN , management masing - masing , keluarga , diri mereka , dan fans**

**Warning : Gaje , OCC , GS , Typo**

* * *

><p>Mata mu memancarkan cahaya<p>

**Yang selalu menerangi setiap langkah gelap ku **

**Kau tak pernah membiarkan aku sendiri**

**Karena hadir mu selalu menemani ku **

**Dimana pun dan kapan pun**

**Aku mencintaimu **

**Seperti kumbang yang mencintai bunga**

**Aku menginginkan mu **

**Seperti manusia yang menginginkan oksigen untuk bernafas **

**Kau cinta ku **

**Maka tak kan ku biarkan kau meninggalkan ku …..**

**-o0o-**

Pagi ini , pagi yang cukup cerah , matahari tampak memancarkan cahaya terang nya , walaupun saat ini merupakan pertengahan musim gugur , angin juga tampak bertiup , tidak terlalu kencang tapi tetap mampu membuat daun-daun oak berguguran. Seorang yeoja cantik , masih tampak terlelap di ranjang king size nya , sama sekali tak terusik , walaupun bias2 cahaya matahari telah masuk melalui tirai yang telah terbuka .

Drtt….

Drttt….

Suara getaran benda elektronik itu tampak nya berhasil mengusik mimpi sang putri tidur ini ,

Eunghhh …

Leguhnya , mata yang sedari tadi tertutup , kini terbuka menampakkan doe eyes bening , sebening embun pagi , tangan nya menggapai sisi kanan ranjang nya , mencari benda yang sedari tadi terus bergetar .

Pip …

" yobo –"

"…"

" nde .. nde eonnie arraseo … hah iya .. eonnie jangan beteriak , aku tidak tuli tahu "

" … "

" nde , arra… ann-"

" hah .. dasar chullie eonnie , joongie kan tidak tuli , seenak nya saja " gerutu yeoja itu , yang di ketehui bernama joongie atau kim jaejoong .

Setelah , meletakan benda tipis dengan stiker gajah di belakang nya kembali ke meja nakas , jaejoong segera melesat menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar nya , tak sampai 30 menit yeoja ini menyelesaikan ritual pagi nya , kini dengan blouse pink tanpa lengan di padu dengan skinny jeans hitam yang membalut kaki indahnya , dan jangan lupakan high heels pink yang menunjang kaki jenjang nya , rambut hitam lurus sepanjang dada yang tergerai indah , tangan mungil nya menenteng tas hitam keluaran terbaru dari Gucci ini berjalan keluar menuju dapur apartementnya. Dapur dengan desain minimalis yang tersambung dengan ruang makan apartement itu.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur lalu membuka kulkas yang tertempel penuh dengan pernak pernik gajah serta hello kitty , mengambil sekotak susu vanilla serta sebuah apple dia memakannya dengan tenang , setelah selesai dan membereskan semua nya segera mungkin dia melesat menuju ke kampusnya jika tidak cepat , mungkin dia akan di jadikan gajah bakar oleh kim heechul kakak sepupunya yang terkenal galak itu.

**-o0o-**

** kyunghee university **

Seorang yeoja cantik ( kim jaejoong ) turun dari audy A6 nya , tampak tergesa menuju kantin universitas nya . yeoja cantik yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian kebanyakan namja karena kecantikan nya itu tampak berlari kecil , tak menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya tak berkedip.

Tiba di kantin , jaejoong tampak mencari tempat dimana teman2 nya menunggu ,,, sampai

" joongie… sini " sebuah suara melengking mirip lumba-lumba itu membuat nya menyudahi pergerakan mata nya .

Di langkahkan kaki jenjang nya , ke tempat dimana terdapat yeoja mungil dengan balutan baby dress putih , rambut lurus sebahu yang di biarkan tergerai sedang tersenyum manis ke arah nya , dia tadi yang berteriak memanggilnya , dia adalah kim junsu adik sepupu nya .

Di depan junsu , ada seorang yeoja rambut ikal berwarna coklat tengah menyeruput lemon tea di hadapan nya , dia adalah kim heechul , kakak sepupu nya , di samping heechul seorang yeoja , rambut lurus se dada yang di kuncir kuda , terlihat focus pada buku yang di baca nya , dia adalah kim kibum , adik kandung kim heechul .

Jaejoong mendudukan diri di sebelah junsu , lalu memesan vanillalate favorit nya .

" kau terlalu lama jaejoongie " suara ketus itu menyapa indra pendengaran nya , seseaat setelah dia duduk di bangku itu .

" maaf eonnie aku kan mesti mandi dulu " balas jaejoong kepada kakak sepupu nya yang terkenal judes kim heechul .

Kim heechul atau biasa di panggil chullie itu berdecih mendengarkan penjelasan kim jaejoong tadi ,

" ech … bummie aku tak melihat kyuhyun , dia kemana ? " Tanya jaejoong saat tak melihat salah satu sahabat nya di sana .

" mollayo …. " balas kibum acuh

' huh dasar yeoja dingin tak ada manis manis nya sama sekali seperti kakak nya , bagaiman abisa punya namjachingu kalo mereka begini terus ' gumam jaejoong sambil mata nya melirik antara kibum lalu beralih ke heechul

" aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan eonnie " kata kibum , saat tak sengaja mata nya menangkap bola mata doe itu memandang penuh isyarat dirinya lalu terarah ke kakak nya .

" ech … memang apa yang aku pikirkan kibumie " balas jaejoong gugup , sambil memberikan senyum manis nya pada sang snow white guna menutupi kegugupan nya , namun bukan kibum nama nya , bila dia tak bisa membaca ekspresi dari yeoja cantik di hadapan nya yang telah hidup bersama nya selama 20 tahun itu .

Diam , ke empat yeoja itu , kembali di sibukan oleh kegiatan mereka masing – masing .

Sampai sebuah lagu dari grup boyband DBSK – picture of you , mengalun lembut , seolah tersadar dari kegiatan nya , jaejoong yang merasa mengenal lagu tersebut , menarik keluar handphone nya dari dalam tas nya , dilirik nya layar handphone nya untuk memastikan siapa yang menelphone nya sebuah nomer tak di kenal .

" yoboseo "

" … "

"ah nde nan kim jaeoong … nuguseyo "

".."

" oh .. jung yunho-ssi , wae geurae "

"…"

" ah .. mianhae aku sedang di kampus sekarang eottokhe"

" …."

"nde .. arraseo … nde … annyeong "

Pip ..

" nuguseyo " tanya heechul , saat ini wajah nya hanya berjarak 20cm dari wajah jaejoong , membuat jaejoong yang baru saja mematikan sambungan telephone nya reflek memundurkan wajah nya .

" ech … eonnie kenapa ? " tanya jaejoong sambil mengerjapkan mata nya polos , kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah kedua sahabat nya "ech.. kalian kenapa " lanjut nya , masih tetap menampilkan mimic polos nya .

" nuguseyo kim jaejoong " tanya ke 3 wanita itu kompak , sementara yang di tanya hanya mengerjapkan mata nya polos

'kompak sekali mereka ini , tumben' batin jaejoong …

" YAK ! KIM JAEJOONGGGGG " bentak heechul , tak sabar menunggu penjelasan kim jaejoong , membuat yang di teriaki berjengit kanget .

" yak eonnie aku tidak tuli tau , aishh …. Eonnie ini " jaejoong berdecih sambil mengusap usap telinganya yang terasa berdengung

" dia yang kemarin di café , ingat kan eonnie " kata jaejoong member penjelasan pada heechul yang menatapnya penuh curiga

"akh … sudahlah , aku ada kelas , ayo su-ie … bye eonnie , bummie " lanjut jaejoong sambil menarik junsu , saat merasakan aura penasaraan yang masih mengelilingi heechul.

"YAAKKK ! KIM JAEJOOONGGGGGG…. JANGAN KABUR KAU "teriak heechul saat menyadari orang yang membuatnya penasaraan telah melarikan diri , sementara sang pelaku utama masih terus berlari mengacuhkan teriakan tersebut.

**-o0o-**

** bolero café **

Setelah menyelesaikan jadwal kuliahnya , disinilah kim jaejoong berada menunggu seseorang yang telah berjanji bertemu dengannya. Namun tanpa disadari , ke3 sahabatnya tadi , ditambah seorang yeoja dengan rambut pirang bergelombang sepanjang dada yang bernama cho kyuhyun mereka tengah memata-matai jaejoong. Mereka hanya ingin tahu seperti apa namja yang akan di temui jaejoong dan mereka sangat tidak ingin terjadi apa dengan jaejoong yang mereka anggap masih polos itu.

Setengah jam berlalu,

Bunyi lonceng di pintu café itu berbunyi menandakan ada pengunjung yang memasuki café tersebut. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam yang di acak sedemikian ruma sehingga menimbulkan kesan seksi dan jangan lupa kaos abu pas body di padukan dengan celana belel hitam serta jangan lupakan jaket kulit coklat yang menutupi kaosnya sehingga menunjukkan kemanly-an nya. Pria itu mendatangi tempat dimana jaejoong menunggu.

" annyeong " sapa yunho , sambil menarik kursi dihadapan jaejoong. Jaejoong pun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara baritone yang menyapanya.

" ahh … yunho-ssi annyeonghaseo" balas jaejoong sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

" nde , maaf membuatmu menunggu jaejoong-ssi "

"aniyo… gweanchenayo " jaejoong tetap menunjukkan senyumnya , membuat yunho memerah seketika.

Sementara ke2 orang itu berkenalan dan saling berbincang, disudut café yang berseberangan dengan tempat ke2 orang itu , ke 4 sahabat kim jaejoong itu masih menatap pria yang baru saja mendatangi jaejoong , belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun , terpesona kah ? hingga

" itu kan yunho oppa " gumam yeoja berambut pirang sebatas dada ( cho kyuhyun ) , tapi sayangnya gumaman itu terdengar jelas di telinga heechul yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

"siapa ? yunho oppa ? kau menegenalnya kyu ?" tanya heechul , membuat ke2 orang di hadapan mereka langsung menoleh menatap kyuhyun seketika. Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit salah tingkah saat di tatap sedemikian rupa oleh ke3 temannya itu.

" emm … itu … dia itu teman changmin oppa " jawab kyuhyun

" changmin , namja-chingumu itu eoh " kali ini kibum yang berbicara , mendengar itu kyuhyun hanya menggangguk membenarkan. Selanjutnya mereka lebih memilih untuk diam dan melanjutkan aktifitas masing2 seraya tetap memantau keadaan yunjae copule di sudut café yang berlawanan dengan mereka.

**-o0o-**

" ah … jadi kau oppa berteman dengan changmin " tanya jaejoong antusias , memperlihatkan mimic muka yang menurut yunho sangat cute , dengan mata bulat yang berbinar membuat jaejoong tampak seperti puppy yang ingin di belai.

" yah , begitu lah … " balas yunho , memprlihatkan senyumnya, senyum yang tak pernah gagal menarik lawan jenisnya itu terbukti dengan rona merah yang tampak semakin pekat pada kedua permukaan pipi jaejoong.

Cukup lama mereka berbincang , membicarakan kegiatan mereka sehari2 , hingga sebuah dering ponsel terpaksaa memutus perbincangan mereka. Yunho tampak serius dengan ponselnya , membuat jaejoong yang merasa di acuhkan pun mulai mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru café , hingga matanya terpaku pada meja di sudut yang berlawanan dengan nya. Kini ke4 sahabatnya balas menatap jaejoong sambil menyeringai , dan itu membuat jaejoong bergumam tidak jelas , meruntuki tingkah para sahabatnya itu.

" baiklah hyoeng …. Jangan kuatirkan soal itu … arra … arra aku kesana sekarang " perkataan yunho itu membuat jaejoong mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah pria bermata musang di hadapannya.

" haah …. Mianhae " kata yunho setelah memastika sambungan telephonenya telah mati

" aku harus segera pergi , ada sedikit masalah dengan pekerjaan ku, bagaimana kalau lain kali aku menghubungi mu lagi untuk berbincang bincang seperti ini. Bolehkah ? " lanjut yunho

Jaejoong pun hanya mampu tersenyum mendengar ajakan yunho itu , lalu mengangguk. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahaan , yunho pun segera berlalu meninggalkan café , melesat menuju markas besar mereka.

**Yunho POV**

Kim jaejoong…. Aku sudah menebak , yeoja itu sungguh sangat menarik. Kepribadianya sungguh membuat ku benar2 penasaran , mata bulat beningnya itu seolah menarik ku untuk lebih menyelaminya.

Hah…. I really need to get you kim jaejoong , you're mine, ucap ku

Ku lajukan mobil mewah ku melesat membelah kota seoul menuju markas bigeast untuk menemui pemimpin kami, kalian tidak lupakan bahwa kami , adalah mafia sekaligus gengster. Dan kali ini , lawan kami adalah kawanan nakamura di jepang.

**Yunho POV End**

**Jaejoong POV**

Jung yunho …. Memikirkannya benar-benar membuatku lupa bernafas. Namja yang tampan dan berkharisma. Tapi aku sungguh penasaaran dengannya , sepertinya masih banyak yang harus aku ketahui tentangnya, mungkin aku bisa meminta kyuhyun untuk membantuku , diakan yeoja-chingu nya changmin yang merupakan sahabat yunho. Kekeke aku pintar kan

Ech tunggu … kenapa harus ? atau jangan –jangan aku sudah terkena virus love at first sight ? memikirkan itu membuat wajah ku kebas , bisa di pastikan saat ini wajah ku sudah sangat memerah seperti kepiting rebus , huh

"YAK! KIM JAEJOONG " sebuah suara membuat ku kembali ke dunia nyata , dengan sangat amat malas ku alihkan pandangan ku pada arah suara tadi. Benar dugaan ku ke4 teman ku tadi telah berpindah tempat ke meja ku dan suara tadi , jelas berasal dari Cinderella galak yang kini menarik kursi di hadapan ku ,

" bertemu pria tampan dan tidak mengajak kami , you really outrageous kim " lanjut Cinderella itu , aku hanya mampu berdecih sebal , memangnya kalau aku mau berkencan harus mengajak mereka , mengganggu saja. Pikiran jahat ku mulai berbicara,

Ech tunggu , berkencan ? apa itu … hah pikiran ku sudah semakin melantur , benar2 bukan kim jaejoong batin ku.

**Jaejoong POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>annyeong...<strong>

**aku tahu ini akan jadi semakin gaje hehehe :D**

**terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ke gajean yang saia buat**

**dan terima kasih buat yang udah foolow cerita ini ...**

**salam kenal dari ku :D**


End file.
